


Extra credit labs

by tricksterhera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Colt, Consensual Underage Sex, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterhera/pseuds/tricksterhera
Summary: Colt really didn't want to fail Mr Zeke's class but he doesn't understand his topics. Mr Zeke may have an idea on how to help him.
Relationships: Colt Grice & Zeke, Colt Grice/Zeke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Extra credit labs

Colt sighs, it seems he'd have to stay behind again for his project to get after school tutoring from Mr. Zeke again. He texts Reiner if he could pick up Falco and get him home in his stead, since he's already picking up his little cousin Gabi too. 

He seems to be doing well in his classes, but this project really stumps him, it's not as if he hates Biology, it's just that reproduction systems really got him confused. Or at least his grades on the project keeps slipping. 

"I'm disappointed Colt, I thought you were gonna do great in my class but your grades seems to be slipping." Mr Zeke had sighed, and Colt really did tried his best, stayed up late and worked on the project consistently and all, he didn't get how he could do so poorly. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Zeke..." He apologizes sincerely, head drooped low.

"I know you are Colt, but your grades are still bad." He sighs again.

"Please Mr Zeke I'll do anything, I need to get good grades for the scholarship." He laments, he was here on a merit scholarship after all, his parents couldn't afford the full tuition and he has to maintain his high GPA.

"Well..." Mr Zeke muses, "I suppose there is an extra credit lab you can do." He says finally,

"Oh yes please, I'll take it, thank you!" He beams, hopefulness growing inside him. Mr Zeke smiles fondly at his enthusiasm.

"Alright then, let's get you set up for the lab, I'll be supervising of course." He rises from his desk and beckons for Colt to follow to the lab in the back. 

"So what am I supposed to do?" He asks as he follows the teacher to the back of the class.

"Well we'll start with a demonstration." Mr Zeke says, clattering around to retrieve several tinctures in the small space, brushing up against Colt a few times. A particular unfortunate accidental brush against his crotch let's a blush blooming in his cheeks. In the small space Colt has no choice but to be within close proximity of his teacher.

"A- a demonstration?" He stutters out in a squeak at the proximity of them both, all too aware of his teacher's handsome feature now.

"Yes, let's start with taking off your shirt." Mr Zeke instructs,

"M-my shirt?" He says in shock, his dick jumping shamefully at his predicament. 

"Yes, come now we can't keep you in school too late." He tsks, making Colt squirm even more. He chew his lips in thought before unbuttoning his shirt. Slipping it off and placing it on the cold counter. 

"Now Colt, we'll start the demonstration then, I shall take the role of the man and you can take the woman." He instructs, rough skinned fingers caressing down his neck traveling almost sensually to his collarbone. Colt shivers at the contact, blood traveling south so fast it makes his head spin. 

"S-sir." He gasps, 

"Now, women have breasts to feed their progeny, it swells full with milk at pregnancy." He swipes at Colt's soft rosy buds. "Yours is a nice colour," he comments with a grin that makes Colt's thighs jump and rub together shamefully. He rolls them in his finger, stimulating them, Colt sucks in a sharp breath. "Their nipples are most sensitive before their periods, a hormone released to signal when their bodies are most fertile", he twists the abused nubs making the boy cry out.

"Ah- wait!" He bites his lips, face flushing and legs buckling under him at the sudden burst of pleasure from the pain, 

"Whoa there." Mr Zeke catches him before he could crumple. "Usually a man and a woman would be married before they would make a baby, but this isn't the middle ages." He continues, "Now I'll demonstrate how babies are made." He props Colt's boneless body up on the counter. He unbuttons his uniform pants and slips it off of him. Colt squirms as his legs are spread obscenely, exposing his hole to his teacher.

"What a cute little hole you have, have you done this before?" Mr Zeke asks him, dipping his finger in a tub of some sort of liquid. 

"No!" He defends, he's never done this before, making babies, or... Sex. 

"Hmm is that so, I'll take good care of you then." He hums, slick fingers massaging the rim of his hole, making him jump in surprise. "Relax." He instructs before easing a finger in.

"It feels weird." He whines, the intrusion is odd and unusual for a place that usually expels things.

"Push against it, but don't clench." Mr Zeke instructs, Colt tries his best and as soon as he did the finger eases in easier, sinking in to the knuckles before squirming around to loosen his tight canal up. Colt's breath grew heavy, the sensations uncomfortable. 

Zeke twists his finger and crooking it, trying to find the magic spot, once twice before,

"A-ah!" Colt jerks, hips canting in a jolt of electrifying pleasure. 

"Found it." Zeke grins, slipping in another slick finger and scissors the virgin hole. "That my dear boy is a prostate, only men have them and they're linked to you urethra." He hits the spot again making Colt mewl in pleasure, dick throbbing against his thighs now, burning with need. 

"Please, oh-" he moans, Zeke adds the third finger, the stretch making him cry, hot tears spilling over, pleasure punched out of him from his prostate and pain from the stretch. Zeke slicks his free hand, taking Colt's straining erection and jerking it. He feels the boy relax at the added pleasure, loosening his hole.

"I think you're just about ready." Zeke pulls his fingers out. Colt's hole clenches around nothing. He vaguely hears zippers and a slick blunt head of Mr Zeke's dick he assumes nudging his hole. He pushes in, the drag against his insides milking a moan out of him. He sobs as Mr Zeke bottoms out, feeling full and wrong.

"Hurts..." He hiccups, sucking in air desperately,

"Relax, relax, you have to breathe Colt." Mr Zeke's voice swimming in and out of focus, he tries his best at following. Zeke pumps his cock, distracting him from his mini panic attack. He rocks his hips, aiming it at the boy's prostate shallowly, and slowly, not wanting to overwhelm him. Small moans spilling from his lips, 

"Mr Zeke..." He slurs out, cherry lips swollen from his bites, glistening with spit. He kisses the boy, Colt moans into their mouth, arms going to his neck, hugging him. "More... I need more." He gasps out, almost cutely, and not quite sure with himself. 

Zeke obliges, thrusting a little more energetically into the boy. He hits the prostate in a scary accuracy, punching out lewd moans out of the innocent looking student holding on to his neck for his dear life, fingers raking his back. 

"Fuck," he moans himself, "The man would put his penis into the woman's vagina to ah- make a baby." His hips slaps with Colt's in an obscene melody. 

"Oh- Mr Zeke we're making babies..." Colt moans out nonsensically. Eyes rolling to the back of his head as his prostate is hit over and over again. 

Zeke pushes him down, the sentence went straight to his dick, the boy beneath him is a mess, sweat, saliva and tears all over him. Heaving for breaths. He takes the boys hips in his hands, canting it upwards and fucking into him earnestly now, slamming with all he got, aiming for the prostate. 

"Colt, I'm close, my perfect boy, my dear boy." He chants, chasing his orgasm,

"Mr Zeke Mr Zeke!" Colt moans out in response, hand jerking his own dick. A few more hits to his prostate has the boy jerking and coming with a loud mewl. Colt flops, boneless in post orgasmic pleasure. Zeke slams his hips in reckless abandon now, pace irregular and aim gone. Colt whimpers brokenly, overstimulated. 

The sound tipped Zeke over the edge and he slams deep into Colt, spilling inside. Hot liquid rushes inside him and Colt moans again. 

"And that's how babies are made." Mr Zeke says breathlessly, pulling out carefully. Colt's hole flutters and clenches, gaping and unable to close as translucent white liquid spills out of him, making him cry. 

"Oh no- I made- made a mess..." he says tiredly. Tears spilling out for some reason that he can't fathom.

"Oh shush, it's fine, let's get you cleaned up." Mr Zeke picks his limp body up, bringing him to the large sink and cleaning his insides out. "If you leave it in, you'll get sick." He informs, toweling him down with a wet rag and dressing him up again. He makes him drink a bottle of water before sending him off. 

"So Colt same time tomorrow for lab yes?" He waves him goodbye, cigarette in his mouth and a smile. 

He smiles tiredly back, "Sure thing Mr Zeke."


End file.
